


Fannibal Fortunes

by HissyTheDangerNoodle



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Tarot, major arcana - Freeform, tarot reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HissyTheDangerNoodle/pseuds/HissyTheDangerNoodle
Summary: This work was created in conjunction with @GalGemmy on Twitter for use when reading either a  one card draw or three card spread using the wonderful deck of 20 Major Arcana cards created by @thozaarmitage on Twitter. I see no reason why you can't use these cards in more complex spreads that suit only drawing from the Major Arcana if you would like to.NB: For ease of reference any card that is not named the same as its Rider-Waite equivalent has the name of that card in speech marks next to its title.These readings are for entertainment purposes only, we take no responsibility for any actions you take our don't take as a result of these readings. Have fun. #SaveHannibal
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 3





	Fannibal Fortunes

**I - Hannibal "The Magician"**

Hannibal is also about new beginnings, and he has the skills and talents to create the world exactly how he wants it.

Rather than just taking a leap of faith, Hannibal reminds you that you have what it takes to succeed, but you need to be proactive and engage your power. He encourages you to use your intellect, talents, and skills to manifest your dreams, rather than just waiting (or hoping) for them to come true. Just ask Margot Verger how much he 'helped' her!

_Inverted_ : Sometimes, our darker sides get the better of us- manipulation and cunning can often come in unexpected forms. Be wary of that opportunity- Don’t waste your talents, or fall for any deception just because something looks better than it seems- you may find yourself alone in Florence if you do.

**II - The Cannibal "The Chariot"**

You’re riding to victory with The Cannibal. This card signifies success, determination, and direction. You know what you want, and how to get it. Whatever you have been working toward, you are at the point of arrival. Congratulations! Nothing here is vegetarian.

Your willpower and focus have paid off, and although the journey may have been long and bumpy, you are finally arriving at the finish line! _Bon Appetit!_

_Inverted_ : Things can spiral out of control quickly, leaving you feeling powerless and without direction. Maybe it’s time to step back and regroup. Take a look at the upcoming obstacles from another perspective. Do not risk giving everything to a person or idea until you are sure they want it.

**III - The Empath "The High Priestess"**

When you’re faced with a problem or major decision, Will “the Empath” Graham encourages you to explore your unconscious mind for answers just as he does at crime scenes. This card represents wisdom, sacred knowledge, and spiritual attunement, and asks you to embrace your divine feminine aspect by surrendering to the universe and “going with the flow.” What is your design?

_Inverted_ : Don’t let your intuition get muddled or blocked! You think you have a good grasp on the situation, but sometimes there are hidden motives behind each action. Sometimes your emotions muddle your design and fog up the real intent. It’s possible that new companions, a new environment, or a new diet is creating this blockage, leading to you feeling lost and confused. Make sure you know exactly what kind of meat your host has put in front of you. 

**IV- The Lovers**

Love, unity, partnership, communication, choices – these are all aspects of The Lovers, it is time for you to make up your own mind; Do you ache for them? Could you, Daily, be sustained by the very sight of them?

The Lovers card asks you to explore your own desires and values. Do they align with those of your partner? Are you engaging in open and honest conversations in your relationships? Trust and connection at the highest level is the foundation of this card, when you have that connection you can defeat dragons.

_Inverted_ : Perhaps you have your head so far up your own ass, you couldn’t be bothered. The Lovers card can be symbolic of emptiness within you. It could be that you feel alone in the world, but it could also be that you feel a general lack of passion towards what you do in life, which could be work, hobbies, family, or anything else. Indecisiveness is unbecoming, and you’re clearly afraid to commit to something so dangerous as a cannibalistic serial killer, but maybe that’s an appeal. Just know that you don’t have all the power- imbalance is abundant here.

**V -The Dragon "Death"**

The Dragon card is a card of endings and new beginnings! It’s important to release things that are holding us back, whether they are negative emotions, beliefs, or relationships in order to facilitate Your Becoming. Put your trust in the universe that this clearing out is for your benefit in the long run. Please don't destroy any priceless art in the process. It will be beautiful.

Sometimes change is scary and that’s understandable! But don’t let that fear stop you from positive change- Just as Francis overcame his self esteem issues, you must learn to communicate and avoid negative patterns.

_Inverted_ : Whatever you were hoping would come to an end, whether it be a relationship, a career, an illness, or a TV show, it seems that fate has something different in store. Get comfortable, because unless drastic action is taken (and soon), you’re in for the long haul. Unless we accept this and work on actioning these changes, our stagnant nature can lead to our decay. Staying in one place for too long can result in rot in our lives and bodies, and we neglect the true nature of what we are to become.

**VI - The Saviour "The Hermit"**

A time of deep self-reflection is upon you. The Hermit is the seeker of inner knowledge and Hannibal Season 4. He walks in the darkness with only a lantern in his hand to illuminate his path. It is a time of solitude, but not of loneliness. He has the #FannibalFamily and so do you.

The Hermit retreats from the world so that he can be alone with his inner voice. In this meditative state, he hears the whispers of #SaveHannibal in his heart and learns the true direction his life should take. Listen to your inner voice, where is it sending you?

_Inverted_ : Don’t confuse solitude with loneliness! All introspection has served its purpose but now you’re entering a chaotic mental/spiritual state. You can be in a room full with other people and still feel disconnected from them. Find someone with whom you can connect on a personal level and then don’t frame them for multiple murders and get them locked in a Hospital for the Criminally Insane. You might not know why, or what’s causing it, but rest assured the restless feeling won’t linger for too long. Just take the time to self reflect first. 

**VII - Strength**

Your inner power will enable you to overcome challenges with grace and calm worth of the Head of the Behavioural Sciences at Quantico. Approach your hardships with bravery and confidence, and favour persuasion and influence over aggressive displays of power and fierceness. Remember to always ask permission before you borrow anyone's imagination.

_Inverted_ : It could be that your lack of assertiveness or fear of confrontation is creating problems in your life. Alternatively, it can indicate a lack of control and even the descent into chaos. Maybe we can gloss over the fact that our empath contaminated the crime scene, and take him to yet another scene. Maybe we can neglect our loved ones and force the results we want. No? Doesn’t sound like a good idea? Oh. Then maybe we need to take it slow. Focus on what is important.

**VIII - The Blind "Justice"**

Lady Justice sits upon her throne with the scales in one hand and the sword of truth in the other. This card represents accountability, the law, and fairness when major decisions are at hand. Justice is also a card of karma, and when it makes an appearance in your tarot card reading, you are about to get some resolution.

_Inverted_ : An injustice has been made and our trust is shattered. It may feel like we were blinded with what was a too good a thing, and we need to hold ourselves accountable to the damage done onto shattered glass. Chances are, you’re already aware of what this card refers to it’s something that’s been praying on your conscience for some time now. You must face these demons if you wish to find peace- be sure it was truly you who acted, and not someone doing everything in their power to deceive you.

**IX - The Empress**

Beautiful, empowered, sexy, and abundant, Bedelia has it all. She’s the divine feminine in her most evolved state. She knows her worth and she commands respect. She is encouraging you to enjoy your life to the fullest. Indulge in creative projects like art, music, and dance, and nurture your connection with nature. Maybe you need a day trip to the spa, a glass of wine, or a day off just for yourself. Go ahead and treat yourself to something special, you have an unconventional psychiatrist.

_Inverted_ : We can be a bit too smothering with our private time and as such you’ve hit a mental or spiritual block. You think you have control, but you’re painfully aware that your power is highly unstable- here you must find a way to break your routine but take care; One wrong move and your leg could be on the table next.

**X - The Hanged Man**

By hanging upside down, The Hanged Man can see the whole world from an entirely new perspective. He is suspended from one foot, but he’s relaxed and at ease. He is definitely there by choice!

When a challenging situation arises The Hanged Man teaches us to pause and look at our situation in a different way. Just because someone set fire to you doesn’t mean your life is over. You may be surprised by the solutions you find! This card will show up in your reading when you’re stuck in one way of thinking and would benefit from a shift in perspective!

_Inverted_ : Ever had a failed return on investment? Maybe that book you wrote isn’t panning out like you hoped. something is blocking you from proceeding down your path. Sometimes that shift from one career to another can cause more issues than we are prepared to anticipate. While changes are still abundant in this like, you realize that maybe this is what you exactly hoped for if only you take the time to consider it carefully.

**XI - The Sacrifice "Wheel Of Fortune"**

Big changes are in the air when Abigail Hobbs appears. This card represents luck, karma, and major turning points.

The changes she heralds might be good or they might be challenging, either way, we cannot stop the forward motion or unbreak the teacup once smashed. If she cuts you, it will be surgical. Typically, she is associated with good luck, so if you’ve been struggling with something, your challenges are coming to an end one way or another. 

_Inverted_ : Here we have the tragic tale of bad luck, pure and simple. Things seem to be going one way, and that they will turn out fine, but outside forces sometimes swoop in and herald the end of us- You were not prepared for the choices that were to take hold and it’s through no fault of your own that some will meet this grizzly fate. Somebody or something needs you to face these challenges.

**XII - The Fool**

Are you wishing you had some more excitement in your life? Maybe you’re ready to try something completely different by going in a new direction? Whether you want a new chance at love or you’re eager to jump into a new career, Freddie will always tell you to “Take a chance!” 

This adventurer brings freedom and wonder into your life. She might be a little careless and naïve, but she reminds us that sometimes we need to take a leap of faith to open the door to an exciting new adventure and bring a camera, you never know what could be your next viral blog post.

_Inverted_ : In the pursuit of the best story possible, we can sometimes become reckless and foolish, especially in our careers. We might resort to rude and undignified tactics, such as taking pictures of a certain cannibal without asking. Be careful- as much as we think we are untouchable, we’re not too far from becoming a long slender pig to be served to our own enemies. Take this card into consideration and approach your next decision with a more mature mind.

**XIII- The Curious "Judgement"**

You are at a major turning point in your life which requires you to self-reflect. The Judgement tarot card is a card of rebirth, awakening, and listening to an inner calling.

The answers have always been within You. Hear your inner calling and gather everything you have learned throughout his journey to make a life-changing decision. You must decide whether to make the call, and live with the consequences.

_Inverted_ : We deny the most obvious answers mostly to protect ourselves. But as we continue to dig and work, we eventually realize that the solution was always there in front of us and we were just denying our own accountability.You’re holding onto baggage, either from this life or a previous one. You might feel just clinging to such emotions but you’re doing it for selfish reasons and the only person being negatively impacted by it is you. The teacup is broken, stop trying to put it back together and move on.

**XIV - The Specialist "Temperance"**

The Specialist is all about flow. He teaches moderation and balance, being patient, and flexible. He is an excellent fisherman. Be adaptable and approach challenging situations with grace and patience, and put your trust in the divine timing of the universe. This is how enlightened beings are able to remain on a high vibration, no matter what challenges come your way. Put your head back, close your eyes, wade into the quiet of the stream.

_Inverted_ : Disaster! Take a step back and consider this design you are in the process of creating, It doesn’t matter what you’re bringing together: friends, family members, ingredients, chemicals, or ideas, they simply aren’t going to work when combined. Heed this card and see to it that your actions don’t end with you being held prisoner at your own last supper.

**XV- The investigator "The Hierophant"**

This is not a time to go against the grain, especially in terms of religion and tradition. The Hierophant appears in your reading to advise you to stick with a conservative approach and maybe don’t be creating elaborate murder tableaux in Florentine catacombs!

Stick with the values and traditions that guide your community and you will find security and comfort through your conformity instead of a circular saw to the skull. This is a card of truth and understanding and staying true to your values.

_Inverted_ : This card indicates the need for a deeper commitment and exploration of spiritual practices. It could be that you’re feeling lost, scared, or alone and in order to find your true calling, you must be willing to devote yourself to your becoming. Now is the time to consider the details of your design.

**XVI - The Star**

The Star brings a message of hope, renewal, and positivity to your tarot card spread. 

You’ve been through a lot, someone has put you through a lot, but don’t lose hope because the universe is about to bless you with everything that you need. This card is full of generosity and calm and highlights your divine connection to the universe at this time. 

_Inverted_ : this card signifies the end of hope and the beginnings of a descent into darkness. Prepare yourself, because fate is going to test you and may lead you down a path there is no coming back from 

**XVII -The Devil**

The Devil card scares a lot of people, and with the way Mason Verger behaves no one blames them. Despite his cartoonish villainy the Devil isn't a negative card, he asks us to look at our relationship with materialism, addiction, and self-destruction. You can learn as much from a positive example as a poor one. When our shadow selves are repressed, they often surface as unhealthy attachments and restrictions that we allow or contribute to. Take care not to end up cutting your own face off because you were too attached to power and money.

_Inverted_ : Your opportunity to escape the danger closing in around you is slipping away. This danger can be from you or an external force. Make protection your priority and consider what steps you can take to keep yourself out of harm’s way. Learn to recognise when you have Hannibal Lecter on one side and Will Graham on the other before they trap you.

**XVIII- the Moon**

A time of the watery element of the divine feminine is approaching. Are you ready to receive the message? The Moon card of the Major Arcana represents secrets and illusions that will be brought to light. You carry the truth with you, now is the time to speak it.

It’s a card of emotions and the unknown and represents a time of illuminating things that have been beneath the surface for a time.

_Inverted_ : This card suggests you are lost, possibly deceived and in need of clarity from disillusionment or delusions. Now is the time to stop and consider your position and the reality around you. The feathers of the ravenstag shine brightest under the moon, but that does not mean that they are real to anyone but you. Now is the time to apply reason and consider the origin of your intuition. 

**XIX- The Sun**

The Sun is shining to show you a reason to smile! Whenever this Major Arcana card blesses your tarot card reading you can be sure that things are going well, even if you might not see it! The Sun brings positivity, joy, and vitality to whatever situation you are dealing with right now. Whatever you have gone through, you made it, and happiness will now be yours. You just need to realize that light comes from you.

_Inverted_ : Something is blocking that light, making it hard to see the happiness. Perhaps we are taking something for granted, or believe someone else is. We might feel bored with current states of living. This might come from a pessimistic place.

**XX- The Companion "The Emperor"**

Embrace your authority and leadership qualities and strive ahead! That’s the message you are receiving from Winston. He embodies the archetype of the Divine Masculine in the Major Arcana, and is the counterpart to The Empress.

Much like a father figure, or a loyal dog, he represents structure and control in your life. This tarot card reminds you that you have the power and mastery needed to achieve your goals in the physical world and will be by your side every step of the way (even if you sleepwalk into your next big adventure). Structure and discipline will serve you well right now, so move ahead confidently and don’t give up!

_Inverted_ : When things fall apart so does the foundation and structure of our life. It can get ugly and scary real fast, especially when it comes to being arrested and framed for a murder you didn’t commit. This collapse isn’t just physical, it’s emotional and psychological, causing us to question everything. This collapse can come from many places- a terrible boss, a loss of focus, an unconventional psychiatrist.


End file.
